Les spectres de la trahison
by Andarielle 666
Summary: Comment une idée typiquement lloydesque peutelle tourner à la catstrophe? Tout était pourtant si bien parti...
1. Chapter 1

_Quatre à quatre, en courant, essoufflé après sa fuite éperdue, Génis montait les escaliers. Il était lâche, il le savait…Il entra dans la petite pièce faiblement éclairée par une bougie. C'était certes peu, mais ça valait mieux que…là-bas. Des larmes d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux, et il secoua la tête d'un mouvement convulsif, comme pour chasser les horribles images qui tentaient, en vain, de revenir à la surface. Les hurlements résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il s'enfouit le visage entre ses mains encore tremblantes et pleura. Il pleura pour lui, pour les autres, ceux qui étaient restés en bas et ceux qui ne savaient pas encore…._

_Voilà, c'était ça ! Il fallait qu'ils sachent, il fallait les prévenir. Et si tout raconter pouvait l'empêcher de perdre la raison, alors c'était le seul choix à faire. Il se releva, et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant et chancelant vers la table. Il attendit que ses tremblements ne cessent et saisit la plume. Il devait trouver la force de raconter, de dire toute la vérité, même si ça promettait d'être un pénible moment…Déjà, il fallait commencer par le début… Tout a, c'était la faute de Lloyd ! D'accord, c'est un peu cruel de se décharger de toute responsabilité comme ça, mais, en gros, c'était l'idée._

Isélia, village des oracles (il y a une semaine)

La réunification des mondes avait eu lieu il y a déjà 5 ans. 5 longues années…5longues années passées à tenter d'effacer les stigmates du passé… Le ressentiment de tous s'était calmé, mais on ne parlait ni du Cruxis, ni des fermes humaines… Non, ça, on préférait largement l'oublier…Les humains avaient une faculté d'oubli assez impressionnante, et ce n'était pas là le moindre de leurs défauts !

_Génis raya la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse dominer par la haine. Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer et se remit à écrire._

Finalement, peu de choses avaient changé. L'Eglise de Martel avait juste été remplacée par le culte des esprits, rien de vraiment significatif, puis que l'adoration portée aux esprits était sensiblement la même que celle qui avait été portée à la déesse. Lloyd et Génis étaient toujours inséparables, et Colette était en permanence avec eux. Quoi que, bien réfléchi, de moins en moins…Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Et puis l'une des caractéristiques de Lloyd, c'était qu'avec lui, on était jamais à l'abri d'une idée aussi saugrenue que peu fiable. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là. C'était une journée d'été on ne peut plus banale. Il y avait une petite rivière qui coulait à proximité du village. C'est sur ses berges que les trios amis s'étaient retrouvés, à la demande expresse du jeune humain, soi-disant parce qu'il avait eu une idée géniale dont il fallait absolument qu'il leur fasse part. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension que Génis se rendit là-bas. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi se méfier des idées de son ami.

En effet, la dernière fois que Lloyd avait convoqué ce qu'il appelait « le conseil de guerre » (ce qui ne faisait rire que lui), c'était aussi pour partager un de ses idées lumineuses : il voulait se rendre au geyser de Thoda pour faire un test :

« Quel genre de test ? avait demandé Génis. »

« Bah, le professeur a bien dit qu'un geyser, c'était super puissant, non ? »

« Et alors ? »

« On prend une planche, on la met sur le geyser, on saute tous les trios dessus, et on voit jusqu'où on monte ! »

Colette avait applaudi à l'idée, qu'elle considérait comme absolument géniale, mais Génis avait préféré s'abstenir. le projet « surf sur le geyser » avait donc été abandonné, comme « le tour du monde en baquets », « luge et tournoi de batilles de boules de neige à Flanoir ». Bien sûr, tout cela était très amusant, mais ce n'était que des châteaux en Espagne, rien de plus.

Génis était arrivé quelques instants auparavant sur le lieu de rendez-vous, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que Lloyd avait bien pu imaginer. Bah, de toute façon, Colette trouverait encore ça génial, et lui complètement stupide, mais dans le fond, ça lui était bien égal. Les chimères de Lloyd étaient certes irréalisables, mais elles brisaient la monotonie qui gouvernait désormais leur vie. Génis était allé étudier à Palmacosta, mais il s'était vite lassé de fréquenter des gens préoccupés uniquement par leur avenir et qui ne semblait pas s'être rendus compte que leur monde avait échappé de justesse à la destruction. Il avait préféré revenir à Isélia, là où se trouvaient ses véritables amis.

Colette arriva la deuxième. Le jeune demi elfe la salua chaleureusement. Dans le fond, ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La jeune femme était en charge de l'organisation du culte de Vérius, dont elle était en quelque sorte la grande prêtresse. Génis, lui, avait commencé à rassembler et à classer toutes les connaissances qu'il avait pu récupérer auprès d'anciens Renégats, ce qui représentait une masse de travail colossale, même s'il profitait du soutien actif de sa très chère sœur aînée. Lloyd, quant à lui, avait embrassé une carrière de forgeron et travaillait avec Dirk, qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Alors forcément, de par la force des choses, le trio infernal se voyait de moins en moins.

« Alors finalement, tu as réussi à te libérer, demanda Génis à Colette, perché sur l'arbre qui poussait au bord de la rivière. »

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas été sans peine… »

« Pourquoi, Corinne ne te laisse pas partir ? »

« Le problème ne vient pas d'elle, dit-elle en riant. Non, ce sont tous les dévots qui veulent la voir, juste pour lui demander d'exaucer leurs vœux… Alors il faut bien que quelqu'un garde les pieds sur terre et fasse barrage ! Et toi, comment ça se passe ? »

« C'est long ! Je n'en vois pas le bout ! En même temps, il faut bien ça pour rattraper un retard technologique pareil… »

« Tant que ça ! »

« Tant que ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, à écouter le doux chant du ruisseau qui coulait tout près. Le soleil était haut et chaud, et projetait des arcs-en-ciel sur les berges en se reflétant sur l'eau vive et pure. Lloyd arriva un petit moment plus tard.

« Désolé, j'ai été retardé ! »

En voyant arriver son ami, Génis se rendit compte à quel point ils avaient tous changés pendant ces années. Dans le fond, ils étaient toujours les mêmes, les stigmates du combat en plus, bien qu'elles se soient quelque peu estompées. Non, la différence la plus flagrante était physique.

Colette avait pris 10 centimètres et des formes. Maintenant, elle pouvait sans difficulté rivaliser avec Sheena. Son visage s'était affiné et ses yeux avaient perdu leur ancienne candeur au profit d'une grande sagesse.

Lloyd avait grandi, beaucoup, et les arts de la forge lui avaient fait gagné en carrure. Il avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux, ce qui accentuait plus encore sa ressemblance avec son père biologique.

Génis aussi avait gagné en taille (maintenant, il pouvait regarder Lloyd en face). Il était très fin, car plus habitué à l'exercice intellectuel qu'à l'exercice physique. Le temps passé à étudier et à faire des recherches tout en étant enfermé l'avait rendu très pâle. A première vue, il semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer, mais il était en réalité d'une constitution très robuste. Avec l'âge, la pointe de ses oreilles s'était accentuée et était désormais aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais ça ne le gênait absolument pas. Au contraire, il revendiquait ses origines doubles. Il laissait ses longs cheveux blancs libres, au grand dam de Raine, qui détestait ça et s'était jurée de les lui faire couper. Mais il avait passé l'âge de se faire dicter sa conduite par quelqu'un, fussé-ce sa sœur aînée.

« Alors, quelle superbe idée a bien pu germer dans un esprit aussi singulier que celui que la nature t'a donné ? lança Génis à la cantonade. »

« Je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, tu vas aimer ! Il y avait un voyageur de passage à la forge il y a une semaine. Alors que Dirk s'occupait de ses affaires, on a eu l'occasion de discuter un peu. Il venait du Sud de Tésséha'lla et avait décidé d'aller voir les temples de tous les esprits originels…Il m'a aussi dit que, par là où il habitait, il existait de superbes demeures inoccupées depuis un certain temps… »

« …et que la rumeur prétendait hantées, finit Génis. »

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Bof, c'est quand même assez classique ! »

« Bon, bref, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'aller passer un peu de temps dans une. »

« Sympa n'est pas exactement le terme qui me vient à l'esprit en premier, mais admettons. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais y faire ? Les fantômes n'existent pas, dit Génis d'un ton catégorique. »

« Je le sais bien…Mais on parle de vieilles bâtisses à l'architecture superbe, et à l'intérêt historique certain ? C'était la région où toute la noblesse possédait une résidence secondaire avant ! »

« Moi, je trouve ça super ! dit Colette, au comble de l'enthousiasme. Ca nous permettra de prendre des vacances entre amis ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Tu vas commencer à sentir le renfermé, Génis ! »

Lloyd pouffa dans son coin.

« Quoi, mais c'est pas vrai, se défendit le demi elfe. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le problème ! »

« On a tous besoin de se changer les idées… En plus, on pourra s'arrêter sur la route et demander aux autres s'ils ne veulent pas nous accompagner ! »

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que le grand chancelier Wilder et le chef du village de Mizuho pourront se déplacer pour des vacances dans une maison hantée, dit Génis sarcastique. Mais pourquoi pas? »

« Bon, alors c'est d'accord, conclut Lloyd. On se retrouve demain à l'aube pour le départ ! »

« Demain, s'exclamèrent simultanément Colette et Génis. »

« Bah, oui, c'est la seule semaine de vacances que j'ai réussie à avoir ! »

Ils passèrent encore du temps à discuter sur les berges de la rivière qu'ils avaient baptisée Marble, en mémoire de la pauvre femme.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand ils se résolurent enfin à se séparer. Après tout, ils se revoyaient le lendemain et avaient des bagages (et des provisions) à préparer.

L'excitation du départ empêcha Génis de dormir. En plus de faire ses bagages, il dut expliquer la situation à Raine (qui refusa catégoriquement de se joindre à eux) et mettre au clair ses travaux en cours, à savoir les méthodes de construction dans l'architecture civile et sacrée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé la partie sur les matériaux issus de la magitechnologie, sinon il n'aurait pas pu partir à un moment aussi crucial. Au moment de partir, il laissa sur la table un mot à sa sœur :

_Raine, je te laisse mon mémoire sur le bureau. Ce n'est pas l'épreuve finale, il faut encore que je le complète… Par contre, il faut que tu finisses la partie sur l'histoire de la quatrième dynastie des rois d'Asgard._

Il relut la lettre. Il était vraiment temps qu'il parte se changer les idées ! S'enthousiasmer sur l'histoire de la quatrième dynastie des rois d'Asgard…Il était vraiment tombé bien bas…

Il se dirigea dans le silence de la nuit vers Marble. La lune offrait sa clarté spectrale au paysage environnant, et il n'aurait pas été étonné le moins du monde de croiser une banshee dans la plaine, sauf qu'il n'y croyait pas. Son esprit, formé par une rigueur mathématique, refusait d'accorder à l'âme une quelconque subsistance après la mort du corps. C'était une vision terre-à-terre assez étonnante de la part d'un magicien, mais pour lui, s'il n'en avait jamais croisé au cours de ses pérégrinations physiques et théoriques, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le silence de la nuit aurait été oppressant sans le bruit des grillons, qui amenaient la vie sous la voûte étoilée.

Il commençait à être lassé de toujours arrivé le premier. En même temps, il savait bien que la ponctualité de Lloyd était loin d'être proverbiale. C'était toujours la même chose : il arrivait en avance, Colette plie à l'heure et Lloyd en retard. C'était un moyen de se rassurer, de voir que, bien qu'entraînés dans les tourbillons de la course folle du monde, ils restaient les mêmes. C'était un rituel dérisoire face à l'implacable marche du temps, aussi dérisoire que cette manie des enfants de se cacher sous leur couette pour échapper aux monstres de leurs cauchemars, mais aussi rassurante.

_Lorsqu'il arriva à l'évocation des monstres de cauchemar, Génis se rendit compte du silence de mort qui régnait autour de lui. IL s'était plongé dans les ombres rassurantes du passé, et rester seul à contempler la lueur vacillante de la bougie qui l'éclairait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se leva prudemment et se mit à regarder au travers de la fenêtre. Les premières lueurs de l'aube déchiraient les ténèbres ? Il avait passé une nuit de plus. Sa respiration se fit moins tendue, le stress retombe juste assez pour qu'il sente la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, et s'enfuit en rêves loin de toutes ces horreurs._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut du mal à émerger, et à savoir où il était. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers de la petite fenêtre des combles éclairaient les feuilles de papier qu'il avait déjà noirci d'une écriture tremblante. Il se leva et se remit devant le bureau. Il se replongea dans cette matinée où le vent du voyage avait recommencé à souffler sur sa vie._

Génis aimait arriver en avance dans un sens. Les moments où il était seul à attendre, et débarrassé de tous ses soucis et de toutes ses préoccupations, il les goûtait comme autant de moments rarissimes et éphémères. C'était pour lui une occasion de se recentrer… Il se rendait compte qu'il s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse de ses proches. Il s'était déjà surpris à les ignorer ou à les haïr, et même à tout faire pour les éviter. Contrairement à Lloyd, il cherchait la stabilité, contrairement à Colette, il cherchait la solitude et contrairement à Raine, il cherchait à faire partie du monde qu'il étudiait. En ce moment, il passait par des phases de dépression où il se sentait prêt à tout plaquer, pour que ça s'arrête…Que quoi s'arrête ? Il ne savait pas. Tout, rien, mais qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Mais qu'on ne le laisse pas seul!

Certains diront qu'il était inconstant et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, d'autres encore qu'il se plaignait pour un rien, et d'autres, rares, qui le comprenaient. Mais, dans un sens, ça lui était bien égal ce que pensaient les autres.

Passer une semaine dans une maison hantée ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait envie de changement pour suivre une idée aussi lloydesque ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se passe rien de grave pendant le séjour…

_A Isélia ou là où tu seras_, siffla la partie sadique de son esprit, celle qui se plaisait à retourner en tout sens tous ses sentiments contraires jusqu'à le pousser à la limite extrême de la folie.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il sursauta. Colette semblait avoir surgi de nulle part. Sa peau blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds tranchaient avec les ténèbres nocturnes qui l'entouraient. Lloyd ne savait pas la chance insolente qu'il avait eue en sortant avec elle. Mais désormais, Colette était vouée corps et âme au service de Vérius et entendait bien ne pas se détourner de cette tâche hautement spirituelle. _Et c'est bien dommage,_ se surprit à penser Génis. Il se ressaisit aussitôt. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, à chaque fois que ses sentiments pour Colette dépassaient le cadre purement amical, il avait l'impression de trahir Lloyd, et il tenait à la confiance de son ami plus qu'à tout autre chose au monde.

« Rien de précis, répondit-il, les yeux encore dans le vague. Je me demandais ce que ça allait bien pouvoir nous apporter ces vacances… »

« Ca nous permettra de passer un peu de temps ensemble… »

Génis détourna la tête pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle disait comme une amie, son cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de battre la chamade. Hélas, elle le considérait toujours comme le petit Génis (tout comme Lloyd, d'ailleurs). Aucun ne semblait s'être rendu compte que maintenant il avait 5 ans de plus et qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant.

« C'est vrai, dit-il. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour avoir des idées aussi bonnes tout en ayant l'air complètement stupides ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est l'un des grands mystères de notre univers, dit-elle en riant. »

Ce rire…Un rire cristallin, clair, lumineux, comme si tout le bonheur du monde se concentrait en un seul son…

A chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il se sentait bête, ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était ça qui le désolait le plus… Si encore il avait été lui-même, il aurait peut-être eu une chance !

Mais non ; il multipliait les gaffes et les balourdises… Pourquoi le destin était-il aussi cruel ? Et pourquoi frappait-il aussi durement ?

Un silence gêné et oppressant commençait à s'installer.

« Tu…Tu crois que le voyage sera long ? lança-t-il pour relancer la discussion.

« Non. »

« Ah..! »

C'était tout à fait le genre de réponses qui brise tous vos effets. Vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et paf ! Ça tombe à plat immanquablement. Ca doit sûrement être l'article 5 de la loi de Murphy…

Humains et tartines, l'univers nous soumet à la même cruelle loi ! Ca, c'était pour ceux qui auraient voulu s'élever au-dessus de la tartine… Maintenant, ils ont la preuve que c'est impossible à cause des cruelles relations entre le cosmos, les tranches de pain et les êtres vivants…

Il fallait pourtant à tout prix dissiper la chape de silence qui s'était abattue sur ces berges.

« Tu connais le proverbe ; si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence alors tais-toi, énonça avec emphase le jeune demi elfe. »

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Colette ? »

« Je l'applique… Je ne trouvais pas que non soit plus beau que le silence. , dit-elle en riant. »

« Tout est plus beau que le silence venant de … »

Il se retint avec peine de dire « toi ». Il ajouta à la place :

« …d'une servante de l'esprit du cœur… »

« Merci, lui répondit-elle. C'est très gentil de dire ça ! »

Elle le gratifia d'un rayonnant sourire, celui qui le faisait fondre. C'était dur de se dire qu'on aimait une femme inaccessible, un parce qu'elle était l'ex de son meilleur ami, et deux parce qu'elle s'était vouée au célibat. C'était peut-être la raison du spleen qui le tenaillait partout où il allait. Et ce n'était sûrement pas en allant crapahuter dans une maison abandonnée que ça allait s'arranger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ça allait mal tourner…

Enfin ce n'était pas le tout de laisser son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de ses états d'âme d'amoureux transis et déçu. Il dut revenir sur terre à l'arrivée de Lloyd. Il n'avait qu'un petit sac mais, et c'est ce qui marqua le plus Génis, des épées au côté.

« Et c'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il en désignant les armes de son ami. »

« Juste au cas où, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

« Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose ! »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon alors, on y va… »

« Lloyd ! »

« Ne laissons pas cette magnifique aube se perdre dans les ombres du doute ! »

« A chaque fois que tu fais de la poésie, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher… je commence à te connaître : dis-moi ce que c'est ! »

« Rien, je t'assure ! »

« Lloyd… »

« Bon, d'accord…Voilà, la région n'est pas réputée pour être des plus sûres au monde, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux être paré à toute éventualité, au cas où, et prévoir des moyens de défense en conséquences… »

« C'était si dur que ça de tout nous raconter ? Est-ce qu'on l'a mal pris ? »

« Bah ! Non… »

« Tu crois pas que c'aurait été plus facile si tu nous l'avait dit dès le début ? »

« Peut-être… »

« Sûrement ! »

« D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai eu tort ! »

« Ca c'est étonnant, conclut Génis sarcastique. »

« Dites les garçons, ça vous gênerait tant que ça qu'on se mette en route ! »

« Non…Non, pas du tout, balbutièrent Génis ET Lloyd. »

« Alors, allons-y-, dit-elle en leur passant devant avec toute la grâce qui lui était coutumière. »

Lloyd et Génis restèrent un instant figés, comme dans un rêve. Puis :

« Eh ! Mais attend-nous quand même ! »

« Vous avez qu'à vous dépêcher ! »

« Tu vas voir si je t'attrape… »

Lloyd se mit à courir après la jeune femme, qui lui échappa sans la moindre difficulté. Ils se couraient après comme des gosses, en riant, criant et gesticulant en tous sens. Devant le comique de la situation, Génis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils avaient fière allure les sauveurs du monde ! Mais d'une certaine façon, il avait envie de pleurer, pleurer parce qu'il se sentait exclu de cette euphorie, parce qu'il n'avait jamais envie de rire alors que tous les autres riaient aux éclats.

Il se mit silencieusement en marche, tout en broyant du noir. Toujours et à jamais, ce sentiment d'exclusion…D'abord, infligé par les autres, et maintenant, subi sans aucune pression extérieure. Il était et serait toujours seul, lui, l'engeance maudite de deux races bénies… De rage, il serra les poings si fort que, lorsqu'il rouvrit les mains, il les mit à hauteur de ses yeux et contempla les profondes marques laissées par ses ongles desquelles commençaient à perler quelques gouttes vermeilles.

Alors il se mit à rire comme un dément. Il haïssait le monde, le monde le haïssait, mais c'était lui et lui seul qui le faisait souffrir. Puis il s'arrêta, comme ça, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, comme s'il pouvait voir au-delà de ce ciel d'aurore estivale, voir ce qui l'attendait après. Oh ! S'il avait pu voir, s'il avait pu savoir, il se serait enfui, loin de cette folie, pour ne plus jamais se retourner. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir. Ses yeux n'allaient pas plus loin que les cotonneux nuages qui clairsemaient l'horizon, et son esprit était perdu dans les limbes de sa tristesse, et pas dans des conjectures sur ce qui pourrait arriver. En plus, même s'il avait pu, très généralement, le destin est plutôt avare en signes avant-coureurs. Mais laissons-là ces méditations sur la cruauté du destin humain.

Avant même que le soleil ne se soit complètement levé, il réchauffait déjà agréablement l'atmosphère. Il faisait beau et chaud, sans pour autant tomber dans une étouffante canicule. Comme d'habitude, Génis s'émerveillait devant la beauté des paysages qui l'entouraient, et ressentait une pointe de nostalgie quand il pensait au temps qu'il avait pu passé à battre la campagne avec ses amis avant. Avant quoi ? Avant beaucoup de choses…Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de gros changements, ni d'événement particulièrement marquant, mais c'était plutôt une accumulation de petits détails qui faisaient que, lorsque le jeune demi elfe sentait une légère brise lui fouetter le visage, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais qu'il souriait. _Le meilleur de ma vie est derrière moi_, songea-t-il amer à l'idée qui lui restait encore des siècles à vivre. Il avait tenté d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie, et il avait trouvé : une éternité de solitude, sans eux, sans elle…

« J'adore la joie qu'on peut lire sur ton visage, lui dit Lloyd en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et Isélia loin derrière eux, avec tous leurs soucis, du moins c'est ce qui était prévu.

« Je suis un peu pensif, c'est tout, lui répondit son ami en se forçant à sourire. »

« A quoi tu penses ? Ou à qui ?dit Lloyd avec un clin d'œil tout sauf discret. »

« A rien… »

« Forcément… Alors tu regrettes d'avoir quitté ta bibliothèque poussiéreuse ? »

« Absolument pas ! dit-il en riant. Et ta forge ? »

« J'adore Dirk, mais seulement quand je suis loin de lui ! »

« C'est pareil avec Raine, rassure-toi… »

« Je m'en doute bien ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit méchante, mais… »

«Elle est parfois violente, finit Génis à sa place. »

« Au fait, pourquoi elle a pas voulu venir ? »

« Soi disant, elle avait trop de travail ! »

« Pourquoi soi-disant ? »

« En fait, elle en a autant que moi, pourtant j'ai réussi à me libérer alors je pense que c'est juste une mauvaise excuse… »

« Ca ne l'enchantait peut-être pas de passer une semaine avec ses anciens élèves ? »

« Ou avec son petit frère… »

Les regards des deux amis se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu es si insupportable que ça, dit Lloyd les larmes aux yeux. »

« Non, pire, lui répondit Génis dans le même état. »

Lloyd avait un effet quasi-magique sur les gens dépressifs. Il était capable de faire rire n'importe quoi en un temps record ! C'en était même parfois carrément époustouflant.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir aussi joyeux tous les deux, dit Colette en arrivant. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Trois fois rien, répondit un Génis hilare. »

« Tant mieux ! J'avais peur que tu ne déprimes… Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette tout à l'heure. »

« Non, ça va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Mieux ? Donc c'est allé mal ? »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est juste que… »

« Essaie pas de te rattraper aux branches, elles sont glissantes, surenchérit Lloyd. »

« Ca va, hein… »

« On te charrie, dit Lloyd en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

« Arrête, je déteste quand tu fais ça, dit Génis en commençant à se recoiffer. »

« Je sais, et c'est justement pour ça que je le fais ! »

« Donc ton but ultime dans la vie, c'est de me faire chier ! »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Vachement constructif comme attitude, grommela Génis. »

« Et surtout vachement mature, finit Colette. »

« Mer ci de ton aide. »

« C'est normal ! »

« Mais vous vous liguez tous contre moi ! Pourquoi, monde cruel ? »

«T'inquiète, tu vas pas mourir. »

_Ses amis…Les bons moments passés ensemble… Tout ça lui paraissait si lointain maintenant, comme absorbé par les ombres qui l'entouraient. Seul... Toujours seul… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Il sécha les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux à l'évocation de ce passé plein de nostalgie…Nostalgie, non pas exactement plutôt de l'envie. Il enviait celui qu'il avait été avant, qui se croyait malheureux sans vraiment savoir ce que malheur voulait dire._

Et l'ambiance bon enfant continua tout le long du chemin et acheva pour e bon de chasser les idées noires de l'esprit de Génis. Il se sentait totalement heureux et ce, sans arrières pensées aucunes. Finalement, et ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, Lloyd avait eu raison. Ce séjour allait leur faire beaucoup de bien…Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose la question fatidique :

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas Lloyd qui posa cette question. D'un côté, c'était normal puisqu'il était le seul à connaître leur destination et par là même la durée du voyage. Non, c'était Génis qui commençait à être fatigué de ce voyage dont il ne voyait pas le bout.

Le soleil était déjà haut au-dessus de leur deuxième journée de voyage et en plus ils avaient marché toute la nuit. Et Génis était fatigué, il n'avait plus du tout l'habitude de ces longues marches pour traverser plus de la moitié du monde connu.

Lloyd lui répondit avec ce ton évasif de ceux qui cherchent à cacher quelque chose et qui détériora plus encore le pitoyable état nerveux du demi elfe :

« On ne devrait pas tarder… »

« Pas tarder comment ? »

« On arrivera sûrement avant la nuit, sauf si… »

« Sauf si quoi ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver. »

« Et si tu ne me le dis pas, je m'énerverai encore plus ! »

« Pas sûr…Bon, tu es au courant que la Réunification a entraîné quelques changements climatiques… »

« Oui, un continent est toujours décalé d'une saison par rapport à l'autre, et alors ? »

« On va sur les hauts plateaux du sud de Tésséha'lla. »

Ca y est, la bombe était lâchée.

« Attends un peu ! On va dans la région la plus isolée du monde en pleine période hivernale ! »

« Oui, avoua Lloyd. »

« Là, comme tu vois, j'essaie de rester calme. Tu n'es qu'un abruti, hurla-t-il. »

« Tu appelles ça rester calme, toi, commença Lloyd timidement. »

« Chut ! Tais-toi ! Quel inconscient ! »

« Pourquoi, demanda Colette. »

« Parce que les hauts plateaux sont coupés du monde tous les hivers pendant au moins 3 mois ! Et je parie que Lloyd était au courant ! »

« Oui, avoua-t-il. »

« Mais dis-moi, c'est absolument parfait alors ! Tu as encore d'autres mauvaises surprises comme ça ! La maison est en ruines, par exemple ? »

« Non, elle est en super bon état, répondit Lloyd en retrouvant son enthousiasme naturel. »

« Génial… »

Mais la colère du demi elfe était retombée comme un soufflet. Dans le fond, il savait bien à quoi s'attendre venant d'un voyage organisé par Lloyd.

« Désolé de m'être emporté, dit-il. »

« Non, c'est moi, j'aurais du vous prévenir avant… »

« Mais ma réaction était totalement disproportionnée… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! »

« Tu es censé répondre : Mais non, Génis, je te pardonne. »

« Ah, pardon… »

« Mais c'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! »

« Désolé… »

« Toi, tu as trop traîné avec Colette ! »

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils se réconciliaient. Jamais ils ne s'en étaient voulus plus d'une heure. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde !

« On se remet en route, proposa Colette. »

« A vos ordres ! Répondirent-ils en chœur. »

Génis se sentait plus léger après s'être mis en colère comme ça. Il avait un poids en moins sur le cœur, et se sentait prêt à aborder sereinement la dernière partie du voyage. Il se mit même à chantonner, et son refrain fut vite repris par les deux autres. Le soleil était haut, le soleil était chaud, et la joie régnait en maîtresse absolue sur leur cœur.

Comme tout cela a vite changé, songea amèrement Génis. Une émotion est vite chassée par une autre : la haine est t la sœur de l'amour, la tristesse de la joie et le malheur est toujours tapi dans l'ombre, même dans le plus pur et le plus parfait des bonheurs. Il s'était maintenant rendu compte qu'écrire lui permettait d'oublier ses angoisses, de s'évader du monde de cauchemar où il se trouvait pour reprendre pied dans une réalité certes dépassée, mais si apaisante et rassurante. Ecrire était devenu un besoin impérieux, plus encore que de manger ou se reposer. Il en avait besoin, comme la plante a besoin de la lumière. Ces lignes étaient sa lumière qui dissipaient les ténèbres de ses angoisses. C'est pour ça qu'il racontait les moindres détails, pour faire durer le plaisir et retrouver les sensations perdues de jadis.

Lloyd avait raison, la route ne fut plus très longue et ils arrivèrent effectivement avant la nuit et la maison était effectivement en parfait état. Elle était même comme neuve, comme si elle avait été mise en parenthèses par le temps. Enfin « maison » n'était pas vraiment le terme exact. Génis pensa plutôt à « demeure ». En effet, la bâtisse était vraiment gigantesque. Il dit d'une voix faible, le souffle coupé devant cette taille :

« Et on aura tout ça pour nous trois ? »

« Non, dit Lloyd. »

« Tu me rassures… »

« On aura aussi les dépendances… »

Génis chancela.

« Les dépendances ? »

« Bah, tout ce qui est jardin, plus pavillons d'agrément, plus les écuries, mais les écuries c'est un peu inutile. »

« C'est gigantesque ! Et magnifique, s'émerveilla Colette. Oh, Lloyd, c'était vraiment une idée merveilleuse ! »

Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« De…de rien, balbutia-t-il en portant sa main à l'endroit du baiser. »

Génis fut pris d'un sentiment bizarre qui lui étreignait le cœur : non pas de la jalousie, parce qu'il en s'imaginait pas vivre une pareille situation, mais pourtant il avait comme une boule dans la gorge, et c'était comme si les battements de son cœur s'étaient arrêtés.

« Ca va au moins nous prendre une journée entière pour faire le tour du propriétaire, gémit Génis. »

Ce n'est pas la longueur qui lui faisait peur, mais il détestait les grandes salles vides, et même les petites d'ailleurs : un subtil mélange de claustrophobie et d'agoraphobie, qui faisait qu'il ne se sentait bien qu'à l'air libre, ce qui est assez paradoxal étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé.

« Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, énonça sentencieusement Lloyd. »

« A savoir ? »

« Si jamais on se dispute, on aura de la place pour s'isoler et ne pas se croiser ! »

Un moment de silence accueillit cette déclaration qui dura quelques minutes puit fut rompu par le jeune demi elfe :

« Dans un sens, il a raison. »

« Oui, reconnut Colette, mais ce n'est pas le premier bon côté qui me serait venu à l'esprit… »

« Parce que toi, u n'as pas un esprit dérangé comme le sine ! »

« Allez-y, parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, j'adore ça ! »

« Mais non, on te charrie ! Je ne vais pas non plus commencer à être sympa avec toi quand même ? »

« Non, c'est sûr que, venant de mon meilleur ami, ça pourrait sembler bizarre… »

Génis rit encore. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, et c'était bon signe. Plus il riait, moins l'idée de mort qui le hantait se faisait présente.

« Mais elle n'a pas l'air du tout abandonnée, fit remarquer Colette.. »

« Non, c'est vrai que c'est assez curieux, continua Génis pensif. »

« Je ne sais pas…Ce n'est pas vraiment si important, non ? Le plus important, c'est qu'on est arrivés et que le premier entré choisit sa chambre… »

Et ils firent la course pour choisir leur chambre en premier dans un domaine qui devait au moins en posséder 50 de taille respectable. Mais après tout, l'important n'était pas le but, mais bien la course en elle-même. Courir, sentir le vent battre son visage, l'air froid s'enfoncer dans ses poumons en feu, ne pas s'arrêter même si on est à bouts de forces, continuer à courir, un simple plaisir enfantin, qui, sous le pâle soleil du rude hiver tésséha'llien, devenait une expression du plus pur bonheur.

A l'occasion de cette course folle, un rapide regard circulaire apprit à Génis que la maison (et ses dépendances, n'oublie pas les dépendances !) devait bien faire la taille d'Isélia. Il avait rarement bu des bâtiments aussi imposants, la tour du mana et la tour du salut mises à part, bien entendu. Il avait devant lui la quintessence de l'art de vivre de la haute noblesse tésséha'llienne. La façade était haute, environ 4 étages, large (à chaque étage, on pouvait voir une enfilade d'une vingtaine de fenêtres) et faite de pierre blanche. Génis pensa tout d'abord à du marbre, mais il se rendit vite compte que cette pierre était en fait du calcaire. Les fenêtres étaient séparées par des colonnes sculptées que portaient des êtres fantastiques : sirènes, centaures, harpies, anges, etc.…La maison était entourée d'arbres gigantesques (des séquoias, sans doute) si hauts que Génis avait du mal à distinguer la route qu'ils avaient empruntée pour arriver. Tout le parc était déjà recouvert par une épaisse couche de neige, et celle-ci ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tomber. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne soient bloqués ici. Mais vu la beauté de la bâtisse, Génis se dit qu'il y avait pire pour passer l'hiver. Plusieurs conduits de cheminée pointaient hors du toit, comme autant de promesses de passer des nuits chaudes et douillettes.

« Je connais un autre moyen de passer des nuits agréables… »lui souffla la part obscure de son esprit. Il chassa au plus vite cette idée (saugrenue, pas tant que ça) absurde et gravit les quatre marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Le bois était beau, d'une couleur rouge, propre aux érables qui poussaient dans la région, gravé de multiples inscriptions sur tout le pourtour, comme : _Tu auras beau parcourir le monde, tu ne pourras jamais fuir ton cœur_ ou _Tu ne trouveras ici que ce que tu y amènes, que ce soit joie ou haine._

« Il ne devait pas recevoir de la visite souvent, dit Lloyd en se mettant à rire. »

« Je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Cette maison est abandonnée depuis bientôt deux siècles, alors honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire au proprio si on passe du temps chez lui ? »

« Non, mais tu es stupide ou quoi !hurla Génis. Cette maison est abandonnée depuis deux siècles, mais il n'y a pas la moindre branche de lierre sur les parois ! pas le moindre oiseau niché sous le toit ! Pas la moindre feuille more sur le perron ! Pas de neige autour des conduits de cheminée ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est bien entretenu, c'est tout… »

« Mais par qui ? Martel toute-puissante, par qui ? »

Son dernier hurlement, qui lui avait largement fait dépassé les bornes de l'hystérie, fit s'envoler un majestueux rapace du haut d'un arbre. Son ombre les survola pendant un moment puis, en quelques puissants battements d'ailes, il disparut derrière le cirque de montagnes qui enfermaient le domaine.

« Calme-toi, Génis, lui dit Colette en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. »

« Que je me calme ! Mais ouvrez les yeux ! Il faut partir maintenant, avant qu'on ne puisse plus ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« On n'est pas sûrs qu'il y ait vraiment du danger à rester… »

« Mais on est pas sûrs non plus qu'il n'y en ait pas. »

Génis leva les yeux. Un fugace mouvement a une des fenêtres attira son attention. Il vit une main décharnée, squelettique, sur laquelle subsistaient à peine quelques lambeaux de chair pourrie soulever lentement, doucement, la lourde étoffe constituant le rideau. Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir ce que dévoilerait ce mouvement. Il était le seul à faire face au bâtiment... Il était donc le seul à avoir pu voir.

Et les autres qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne voulaient pas, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre. La terreur glacée, qui se glissait insidieusement dans ses entrailles…La terreur pure qui le prenait à la gorge…Ils n'avaient pas vu…Martel, ils n'avaient pas vu ! Mais lui non plus, il n'avait pas pu voir, il avait du rêver. Il leva à nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de chasser la vision qui le hantait. La main souleva à nouveau le rideau de plus en plus haut, dévoilant un bras aussi décharné et tout aussi putride.

Génis se prit la tête entre les mains et cria :

« Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est impossible, je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

« Génis, reprends-toi, lui dit Lloyd en le secouant. »

« Je n'ai pas pu voir...ça... je n'ai pas pu le voir, dit-il d'une voix trop calme, qui ne pouvait que montrer qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Oui, c'est ça, je n'ai rien vu, PUISQUE RIEN DE TOUT CA N'EXISTE ! »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la grande porte, chancelant. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, sa vison se brouilla, comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau et il perdit connaissance.

_Il leva un instant sa plume, interrompant le fil de ses pensées, exactement comme s'était arrêté le fil de sa conscience à ce moment-là…Il essaya de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé au moment où il avait posé la main sur la pore, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu cette scène au travers des yeux d'un autre. Il s'était vu tombé dans la neige, il s'était vu ainsi perdre l'esprit, mais ne voulait pas croire qu'il l'avait réellement fait…Il était devenu spectateur de sa propre vie…Cette pensée le terrifia. A ce moment précis, il avait vraiment perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Ca avait été le noir complet._


	4. Chapter 4

_Impossible de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, même avec le recul qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Avait-ce été une perte de conscience totale ou son inconscient en conservait-il encore la souvenance ? Difficile à dire…Et honnêtement c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis ! Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour retrouver le fil de son histoire. Il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas dévier de sa voie, il n'y arrivait pas…Il serait plus juste de raconter ce qui était arrivé pendant son inconscience mais, étant des propos rapportés, les récits qu'il en avait n'étaient pas fiables à 100. Alors il prit l'option de passer cet épisode sous silence pour relater directement son réveil._

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à émerger, de cela il se souvenait. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était plongé dans une obscurité bienfaisante, traversée ça et là par des rais de lumière, qui s'engouffraient dans la pièce au travers de l'interstice laissés libres par les rideaux. _Les rideaux _?fut sa première pensée. Puis tout lui revint par petites bribes : l'arrivée, l'impression bizarre qui se dégageait du domaine, la terreur indicible qui l'avait saisi, sans raison apparente. Pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait gouverner par la froide logique, c'était honteux de s'être laissé submerger par la peur. Sa curiosité reprit peu à peu le dessus. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il trouve une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène !

_Et s'il n'y en avait pas ?_lui rappela cette petite voix désagréable au fond de lui. D'un mouvement de la main, il chassa cette pensée comme on chasse un insecte qui nous dérange. L'affaire ne serait pas classée tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé, foi de Génis Sage ! Comme disait toujours Raine, il n'existe pas de plus noble quête que la quête du savoir et de la vérité…Il se leva et sursauta quand il croisa son reflet dans un grand miroir, qui apparemment servait de porte à un grand placard qui était vide. Il soupira, mais, dans le fond, il s'y attendait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il se retrouva dans un long couloir dont tout un côté présentait une longue enfilade de portes qui faisait face à de larges fenêtres qui inondaient le couloir d'une lueur quasi-aveuglante. Les tentures des murs étaient rouges, rouge vif, rouge carmin. _Rouge sang_, rajouta la petite voix. C'était comme si les murs suintaient. Ils avaient cet aspect lisse et brillant qui n'existe que sur les surfaces humides. Il tendit la main pour les toucher. Ils étaient parfaitement secs. Il se recula précipitamment comme si on l'avait piqué. Les murs avaient un aspect on ne peut plus banal. Il cligna des yeux. Rien ne changea.

_Martel, j'hallucine_, pensa-t-il.

_Peut-être pas_, lui dit une partie de son inconscient.

_Tais-toi !_

_Tu sais que j'ai raison !_

« NON ! »

Il fut surpris d'entendre l'écho de sa propre voix se répercuter sur les grandes vitres. Une telle acoustique dans un simple couloir, c'était du jamais vu ! Il continua sa route, de portes semblables en portes semblables, de fenêtres donnant sur l'immensité blanche du parc recouvert de neige en fenêtres offrant exactement le même panorama.Génis se demanda comment il pourrait retrouver son chemin. Il savait bien que c'étaient ses amis qui l'avaient posé dans la chambre, mais il se demandait comment ils comptaient retrouver la bonne porte. Elles étaient toutes pareilles ! En réalité, Génis n'était même pas sûr que ses pas le conduisaient dans la bonne direction ! Mais mieux valait se perdre que rester là ! Il s'avança donc sans quitter des yeux ce mur qu'il avait (_vu_) cru voir suinter (_de sang_). Et cette partie de lui qui l'obligeait à croire !

Il se sentait observé…Non pas une observation malsaine ou malfaisante, mais plutôt une observation quasi-scientifique. On voulait le jauger et voir ce qu'il valait…Mais « on » qui ?

_Le même que celui qui a ouvert le rideau…Et tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi…_

_Non, tu mens ! Je n'ai vu que le rideau se soulever…_

_Ne cherche pas à te mentir à toi-même._

_Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_Tu te rendras bien vite compte que j'ai raison, lorsque tu les verras…_

_Qui ?_

_Je croyais que je devais te laisser tranquille_, reprit la voix, plus narquoise que jamais.

De rage, Génis frappa du poing sur le mur insolent qui subissait même les pires assauts du temps sans broncher. Il frappa, jusqu'à ce que soit la douleur de ses phalanges rougies qui l'arrête. Cette douleur, sciemment provoquée, avait quelque chose de rassurant…Il avait enfin repris le contrôle de lui-même. De rouge, ses doigts commencèrent à virer au violet, un violet noirâtre qui faisait tache sur la peau blanche du jeune demi elfe. Il contempla cette transformation, détaché de tout, comme si ce n'était pas à lui que ça arrivait, comme s'il était étranger à cette souffrance hurlant dans tout son être. Une fois encore, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sans retenue. Peut-être est-ce que ça l'éclairerait sur sa situation actuelle ? Il sourit, de ce sourire vide de celui qui pense à autre chose. Puis, petit à petit, ses lèvres retombèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait.

Le premier support de sa réflexion avait été l'éclat du soleil sur la neige. Une lueur éclatante se reflétait sur le pur et immaculé miroir neigeux. Tout irradiait la beauté et la pureté. Comme Colette, songea-t-il. Voilà la raison de son fugace sourire. Colette…Rêve si proche, presque tangible, et pourtant à jamais inaccessible…Ce qui aurait du lui apporter joie et accomplissement le laissait plus vide et triste que jamais…Son sourire s'effaça. Comment chasser ce sentiment qui lui causait tant de peine ? Devenir un être sans vie avait peut-être du bon, si ça pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à de tels tiraillements ! Son cœur se brisait et hurlait son agonie. Mais personne, absolument personne n'était là pour entendre ses cris…Encore une fois, la solitude revenait, plus présente et oppressante que jamais.

_Tu n'es pas seul_, lui dit une autre petite voix, beaucoup plus sympathique, qui semblait surgir des profondeurs d son cœur meurtri. _Je serai toujours avec toi…mon ami_.

Bien qu'ayant été dites avec douceur et gentillesse, ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'un coup de couteau. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien, bien qu'il ne l'ait plus entendu depuis longtemps, même si elle hantait ses cauchemars…C'était celle de son ami perdu, Mithos.

_Perdu ?_reprit la voix (la méchante cette fois-ci_). C'est toi qui l'as assassiné ! Et sans remords en plus._

_Ce n'est pas vrai_, se défendit Génis. _Je…J'ai…_

_Tu ne trouves rien ! C'est normal, il n'y a rien de plus à dire pour ta défense. Assassin… « Le pire, c'est d'être trahi par un ami », _chantonna-t-elle en reprenant un vers d'un célèbre poème de Sylvarant.

_Arrête !_

_« Mais la pire place est bien celle du traître… »_

_Arrête, _répéta-t-il, mais plus faiblement, comme si sa volonté était sur le point de flancher.

_Moi, je vais arrêter…Mais ta conscience ne te lâchera jamais ! Pour toi, vie est synonyme de culpabilité…_

_Peut-être… _

Il revint progressivement à la réalité. Son inconscient était le théâtre de trop douloureux combats pour qu'il veuille y rester plus longtemps. Un goût salé sur ses lèvres lui apprit qu'il avait pleuré. Il se remit silencieusement en marche. Vers où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

_En réalité, pensa-t-il en écrivant ses mots, sa vie s'était toujours déroulée comme ça, sans qu'il sache où tout ça le mènerait. Il avait toujours vécu en attendant que d'autres prennent les décisions importantes pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été acteur de son destin. Et lorsque la machine s'était emballée et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Encore une fois, il avait attendu. Il se haïssait, pour sa froide logique et sa trop grande prise de recul, qui l'avaient amené à quitter le monde qui l'entourait et à se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même, jusqu'à faire de son esprit une prison de laquelle il lui était impossible de s'échapper. Il s'était perdu lui-même avant de perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait. Sa plume lui échappa, maculant le parchemin d'une multitude de taches d'encre._

_Devant ce spectacle, il fondit en larmes, autant parce que ses mots avaient disparu sous l'épaisse couche d'encre que parce qu'il était à bout de nerfs et n'en pouvait plus. Ses pleurs solitaires et ses gémissements brisèrent le silence de la demeure. Au loin, un grincement leur répondit._

Finalement, il avait réussi à retrouver son chemin et était arrivé au grand escalier. En réalité, il s'agissait de deux escaliers qui s'enroulaient en pas de vis autour d'une colonne de marbre rose aux fines nervures plus foncées. Là encore le rouge et ses déclinaisons étaient omniprésents sur les murs et les tentures qui les recouvraient. Pas d'autre décoration que les arabesques en fils d'or qui se déployaient comme de vastes toiles d'araignée sur les lourdes étoffes. L'escalier qu'il empruntait était large, très large même…Il se mit tout à fait l'opposé de la colonne centrale, ses doigts courant sur la rambarde en or finement ciselé. Il fut surpris de reconnaître au toucher des runes elfiques. Il se pencha pour les regarder plus attentivement. Des formules de protection recouvraient tout l'ouvrage. Mais leur écriture était trop grossière pour avoir été exécuté par un elfe. Quelque orfèvre humain avait du trouver un grimoire et recopier les formules qui s'y trouvaient, ou alors un elfe les lui avaient indiquées. Mais l'artiste qui avait exécuté ce superbe ouvrage ne devait pas être rompu aux arts magiques au vu des nombreuses fautes qui ponctuaient le tracé. Les runes remplissaient formidablement leur rôle décoratif mais n'était d'aucune utilité protectrice. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Rien n'était plus dangereux selon lui qu'un magicien amateur. Le toucher de ces runes si familières, bien que grossières, avait un effet apaisant certain. Il sentait le sourd battement de la magie, un peu comme si cette rambarde était une veine du gigantesque organisme qu'était l'édifice dans lequel il se trouvait. Le flux était lent et faible, mais néanmoins présent et ténu. En fermant les yeux, Génis put entendre pour la première fois les bruits.

Il était entouré de bruits de pas et d'éclats de voix. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. A nouveau le silence…Il s'aveugla à nouveau pour revenir dans sa situation d'ultra-perception.

Les bruits revinrent, plus précis encore. Le doux bruissement des robes des nobles dames et leurs louanges déclamées par leur foule de courtisans dévoués (dont un avait une voix qui lui faisait penser à celle de Zélos), les intrigues et les complots qui se nouaient dans l'ombre, les lointaines rumeurs de l'agitation des domestiques, et le doux bruissement du vent dans les grands arbres du parc. Un cri déchirant rompit ce doux bruit de fond. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur les marches. Il passa une main derrière sa tête. Une grosse bosse commençait à apparaître. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire plus mal en tombant sur les fins rebords de ces marches en pierre. Il commençait à être lassé de tout le temps perdre connaissance. Et à chaque fois pour pas grand-chose en plus ! Ca le mettait hors de lui ! Il se releva péniblement. Une migraine lancinante se chargeait de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas bien de tomber la tête la première sur des marches en pierre et il s'était fait mal au dos. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer la douleur. Cette fois-ci, c'était le silence retrouvé qui le fit sursauter.

_Le silence…Maintenant, il s'y était habitué. C'était le bruit qui l'effrayait désormais. La vue peut être parfois trompeuse, mais les sons sont les images les plus véridiques que nous ayons de la réalité._


	5. Chapter 5

_La réalité...Ce mot lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce que nous appelons réalité n'est en fait qu'une perception particulière et plus ou moins déformée de ce qui est réellement. Certaines personnes sont d'ailleurs considérées comme folles si elles percoivent trop précisément la vraie réalité. Mais personne n'est prêt à admettre l'horreur et la violence du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Alors on se cache derrière les remparts les plus solides qui soient:ceux de la folie. Encore et toujours l'enfermement...Jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Mais est-ce vraiment important? Peut-être était-il fou à cette époque, peut-être était-il fou au moment où il écrivait ces lignes...En tout cas, il n'en avait pas l'impression...Et c'était ça ce qui importait vraiment. L'image qu'on peut avoir de soi._

Il n'entendait plus. Son état de félicité extra-perceptive avait pris fin. Il se sentait comme privé d'une chose essentielle, il se sentait comme un poisso hors de l'eau...Qui avait crié? Qui avait rompu la sérénité de ces échos du passé? Etait-ce aujourd'hui ou hier? Il était démuni, plongé dans une totale perplexité...Tant de questions sans réponses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit...Tellement de doutes s'accumulaient, au point qu'il avait pafois l'impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette au bord d'un précipice sans fond. Et il pressentait que la chute serait fatale.

Il continua sa descente. Le bruit de ses pas semblait étrangement lointain. Les runes avaient perdu leur effet apaisant. Au contraire, leur contact le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds, sans qu'il puisse réprimer ses tremblements irraisonnés. Il aurait tout donné pour n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit maudit. S'il avait sur que les vrai remords n'arriveraient que plus tard! Une imperfection dans le méal lisse le fit sursauter. Il s'arrêta pour l'examiner de plus près. C'était une fine fente. Il la suivit sur toute sa longeur. Elle dessinait un carré de belle taille, et semblait avoir été soudée à la hâte à certains endroits. Il fit fondre sans peine le sceau maladroit et tenta de soulever la plaque. Mais la fente était trop fine pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il posa la paume sur le carré désolidarisé de l'ensemble et le fit coulisser. Après une brève résistance, le mouvement de la plaque révéla un petit compartiment lové dans le creux de la barre de métal. Il passa la main à l'intérieur et en retira un fin morceau d'étoffe noire. Elle était douce et légère, aérienne, presque immatérielle et coulait avec grâce entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Intrigué, il la garda. Il referma le compartiment avec soin, pour que personne ne le découvre. C'était son secret.

_Sans lever la tête de ses écrits, Génis ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau et en tira l'étoffe. Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre, jamais! Il sentit son doux parfum, et de snetir le soyeux tissu sous ses doigts le rassura. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne..._

Avec légéreté, il descendit les dernières marches. C'était comme si cet escalier n'avait pas voulu finir avant cette curieuse découverte. Au marbre blanc de l'ecalier succéda une majestueuse mosaïque. Il en suivit des yeux les contours. Les arabesques devenaient serpents qui se tordaient en tous sens dasn un cours d'eau aux reflets châtoyants. Des animaux fantastiques jonchaient le sol. Jamais il n'avait vu une oeuvre aussi pafaitement accomplie. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Décidément, cette demeure recelait bien des merveilles et des surprises. Il sourit et se mit à rire. Sa main effleura le léger tissu. C'était comme s'il avait été taillé dans un soie arachnéenne fantastique par sa finesse. Dans son esprit revint à nouveau tout un cortège d'interrogations et d'hypothèses plus incroyables les unes que les autres! Tout se bousculait, tout se liait et se déliait à l'infini:la main squelettique, le cri, le tissu... Il se perdait peu à peu dans les méandres de sa propre imagination...

A nouveau un couloir, un côté portes et un côté fenêtres. Un couloir qu semblait s'étendre à l'infini...C'est étrange, mais la maison semblait beaucoup plus grande quand on était à l'intérieur. Derrière lui, une porte claqua. Il sursauta et se retourna. La porte donnant sur l'escalier s'était refermée. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre courant d'air...Cette pensée luyi glaça le sang. Il courut jusqu'à la porte pour vérifier, pour se prouver que ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas fondées. Elle était verrouillée.

Son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Il se retourna et courut à en perdre haleine en direction de l'autre issue. De la seule autre issue...Plus rien ne comptait à part arriver le plus vite possible là-bas, avant que...Avant que quoi?Que l'autre porte ne lui claque au nez sans aucune raison apparente comme l'autre. Ce n'est pas en courant qu'on peut échapper à son destin. Et il est impossible d'être plus rapide que l'immatériel. C'était comme si le couloir s'allongeait alors qu'il courait. Jamais rien ne lui avait paru aussi porche et aussi lointaitn que cette maudite porte. Il ignorait complètement où elle pouvait bien déboucher mais ça lui était égal. Tout, voire n'importe quoi, valait mieux qu'ici. Il y était presque. S'il tendait la main, il pourrait la toucher...

Mais le destin est joueur. Génis trébucha, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba. Sans même prêter attention à la douleur occasionnée apr la chute, il se releva, avec une seule pensée en tête: il ne fallait aps que la porte se soit refermée. Mais c'était trop tard.

Une coïncidence glaçante et effrayante: le temps qu'il tombe, sa dernière issue avait disparu. Il était coincé dans ce couloir aux murs rouges et aux portes d'ébènes entre deux issues condamnées par une main invisible. Mais dans quel but? Soudain, des claquements se firent entendre, comme si quelque chose se rompait.Dans un bruit soyeux, les rideaux de pourpre recouvrirent les fenêtres et plongèrent le corridor dans l'obscurité la plus totale. C'est alors que le vent se fit entendre. Une brise glacée, sans origine ni but précis. Elle était, c'est tout. Elle tourbillonait autour de Génis, s'engouffrait sous les tentures avec un bruit sourd qui semblait surgir des ténèbres où le jeune demi elfe était plongé. Il fit apparaître une petite boule de feu dasn le creux de sa main. Le vent s'arrêta instantanément. Rien ne faisait vaciller la timide flammèche, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'il asphyxiait. Il se leva et fit les cent pas comme un fauve en cage pour chasser les prémices de la panique qui lui serrait la gorge. Il alla examiner les rideaux. Les cordelettes tressées qui les retenaient il y avait encore quelques instants étaient toutes sectionées nettes au même endroit.

« Comment est-ce possible,murmura-t-il. »

Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui réponde.

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas, lui répondit-on. »

« Qui êtes-vous? Où êtes-vous, demanda-t-il sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait. »

« Je ne suis pas loin. »

Quelque chose lui frôla l'épaule. La voix était plutôt masculine, bien qu'elle sonna jeune. Elle avait un petit quelque chose de familier, sans que Génis put vraiment dire quoi...Ses intonations, peut-être? Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il sentait sa présence à ses côtés mais que, quelque soit la direction vers laquelle il pointait ses reagrds, il ne voyait rien ni personne, à part ces ténèbres opaques qui semblaient absorber chaleur et lumière. Il frissona. De la buée commençait à s'échapper de sa bouche quand il respirait.

« Pourquoi ne parles-tu plus? Pourquoi ne dis-tu plus rien, demanda la présence en s'approchant. »

C'était comme si on lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. Il sursauta, recula et se cogna contre un meuble avec un bruit sourd.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu le sais, lui susurra l'inconnu à l'oreille. »

Il sentait même son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

« Arrêtez! Eloignez-vous de moi! »

La chaude présence s'éloigna, le laisant seul dans le froid.

« Parfait, dit l'autre d'une voix boudeuse.Tu préfères que je te laisse tout seul...J'attendrai que tu me supplies de revenir. »

La tempérautre chuta encore comme si en partant l'autre avait emporté tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'agréable ici. Une violente douleur apparut dans sa poitrine, le jetant à terre. C'était comme si on essayait de lui arracher le coeur. Il pleurait sans bruit, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et dont la violence le pliait en deux. Il se mit alors à cracher du sang. Et la toux s'arrêta, bien que la douleur subsiste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux taches vermeilles qui clairsemaient le tapis faiblement éclairé par la lueur magique et chancelante. La douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine ne faiblissait pas. La toux l'avait considérablement affaibli. Il s'allongea sur le sol, fermant les yeux, priant pour que cesse cette douleur qui déchirait son être. Au loin des bruits de pas. Il hurla alors, autant pour attirer l'attention de leur propriétaire que pour se calmer.

« Venez m'aider! N'importe qui! Je vous en supplie... »

Alors la chaleur de l'impalpable inconnu revint.

« Te voilà enfin revenu à la rasion, constata-t-il, non sans une pointe victorieuse dans la voix. »

La douleur était partie alors qu'il arrivait.

« C'est vous? C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ça? »

« Tu es décidement très intelligent. Ce qui ne te rend qu'encore plus désirable. »

Encore une fois, Génis sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Les amins invisibles à cause de l'obscurité lui en serrèrent la taille. Il sentait l'inconnu à présent tout contre lui, pointe de chaleur et de douceur au milieu du froid de la nuit. Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte de ce que l'autre avait dit.

« Quoi! »

Il chercha à se défaire de l'implacable étreinte. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Pourquoi me résister, lui dit l'autre à voix basse. »

« Lâchez-moi! »

« C'ets si désagréable que ça? »

La voix se faisait caressante, la présence plus proche, plus chaude, plus douce. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien de déssagréable là-dedans. C'était pus une protestation pour la forme.

Ohla! Il était temps de reprndre le contrôle! Gagner du temps et trouver une idée...C'était sa seule chance de s'échapper. Gagner du temps en trouvant ne serait-ce qu'un prétexte...

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda Génis d'une voix faussement plaintive. »

Mais déjà son cerveau guettait une faille chez son adversaire, une faille qu'il pourrait sans problèmes tourner à son avantage. La moindre faiblesse lui serait fatale. Un rictus mauvais commença à naître sur les lèvres du demi elfe.

L'étreinte se relacha, la chaleur s'éloigna. L'autre répondit dans un souffle aussi léger qu'une brise de printemps et aussi glacial que le blizzard des steppes du nord.

« Toi...Ton âme, ton coeur, ton corps... »

« Tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir, répliqua-t-il férocement. »

Il aimait à imaginer que ces mots feraient souffrir l'autre.

« J'ai tout mon temps...Viendra un moment où tu me réclameras à corps et à cris, un moment où tu seras mien... »

« Jamais de la vie! »

« Alors il faudra que je te tue, dit l'autre d'un ton doucereux, laissant un silence entre chaque mot, comme s'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre d'un tel scénario. Tu es à moi, mort ou vif! »

L'autre se rua sur Génis avec une telle force que celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Les mains auparavant caressantes cherchaient son cou pour une dernière et fatale étreinte. Génios tenta de els repousser pour pouvoir respirer mais sa main ne toucha rien d'autre que sa propre peau. Rien ne l'étranglait, et pourtant il allait mourir!

Il tenta de se traîner jusqu'aux fenêtres désormais voilées. L'air commençait à lui manquer et sa vision se brouillait déjà. Sa main frôla la lourde tenture.

« Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, gronda l'autre d'une voix sourde. Prépare-toi à me rejoindre! »

La voix n'avait plus rien de doux. Le ton était sec et cassant, et elle semblait venir de partout à la fois.

Génis réuni ses dernières forces et embrasa le rideau. La lueur des flammes projetait un éclairage sauvage sur cette scène irréelle. Le feu prit vite, dévora le lourd tissu qui tomba avec un bruit sourd au sol, révélant l'éclatant astre du jour.

Les mains qui l'étranglaient se firent moins présentes. Il était seul dans le couloir brillament éclairé.

« Tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, dit l'autre d'une voix qui était redevenue plus humaine. Tout se serait bien passé si tu t'étais laissé faire... »

On déposa un immatériel baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les jambes de Génis se dérobèrent sous lui, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Le danger était passé à présent. Inconsciemment il porta ses doigts là où l'autre l'avait embrassé. Il pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur en lui.

_Ce baiser l'avait étonnament troublé surtout de la part d'un ennemi. Et encore il avait beaucoup de mal à l'appel ainsi..Pourquoi?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop se souvenir de ce genre de choses. Il replongea la main dans le tiroir où l'attendait la délicate pièce de tissu. Son contact était toujours aussi apaisant. Son cœur se calma, ses battements affolés ralentirent peu à peu. Une pesante et reposante torpeur s'empara de lui. Il ferma les yeux et, dans un rêve éveillé, se leva. Tenant toujours l'étoffe entre ses doigts blafards aux articulations rougies par l'effort que lui demandait cette étreinte, il s'avança vers la porte. Il ne regarda même pas le parchemin qu'il laissait derrière lui et franchit le seuil. Toujours les mêmes couloirs...Mais il ne les remarquait même pas, mû qu'il était par un irrépressible appel à l'origine inconnue. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il allait, et tant qu'on va, c'est qu'on est vivant. Alors il se souvint: il n'avait plus besoin d'écrire pour revivre son passé et ne plus avoir peur de l'avenir._

Il était resté longtemps à trembler seul dans ce couloir. Il avait trop peur pour se lever, trop peur pour rester. Et par la faute de ce dilemme de frayeur, il n'osait plus rien faire. Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, il ne put dire combien de temps il avait attendu avant d'entr'apercevoir quelqu'un au bout de l'immense corridor. Dans un ultime effort désabusé, il lui fit un signe de la main. Le nouvel arrivant approcha. Génis poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Lloyd lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Puis, voyant les larmes ruisseler sur les joues du demi elfe, il se ravisa, l'air grave

« Génis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, dit-il avec un geste las de la main. »

Lloyd s'accroupit, regarda à droite à gauche, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Tu sais, je serai près à croire beaucoup après ce que j'ai vu. »

Génis écarquilla les yeux et sursauta:

« Comment ça? »

« Mais chut euh! Ils vont nous entendre! »

« Lloyd, je pense que même en chuchotant, ils nous entendraient... »

« Ca ne coûte rien de prendre des précautions... »

Génis se leva et s'étira. Sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi, le simple fait que Lloyd soit effrayé le rassurait. Alors qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'aurait du être l'effet totalement inverse. Mais quand on panique, l'esprit a tendance à adopter une logique plus que particulière: on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut, et sentir que des gens sont dans la même situation que vous a toujours quelque chose de rassurant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a toujours tendance à se réjouir du malheur des autres plus que de notre propre bonheur.

« Où est Colette, s'inquiéta Génis soudain. »

« Ne t'en fais pas...Elle est allée faire un tour dehors pour voir si on était déjà bloqués... »

« Donc tu t'es enfin rendu compte que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée! »

« J'avoue... »

« Dis-le! »

« Quoi? »

« Dis-le! »

« Mais quoi? Ca? Ah non, pas question! »

Génis hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Lloydichou, tu n'y couperas pas! Je te le rappellerai jusqu'à ta mort si tu ne t'exécutes pas sur le champ! »

« Génis, arrête de m'humilier comme ça! »

« Fais-le! »

Lloyd s'arrêta et soupira.

« D'accord tu as gagné. Génis, tu avais raison! »

« C'est si dur que ça de l'admettre? »

« OUI! »

« Tu sais qu'on dirait moi avec une mauvaise foi pareille? »

« Rassure-moi, j'en suis pas au même point que toi? »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, ça... »

Lloyd lui adressa son plus beau sourire et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Tout à coup, Génis se sentit protégé, hors d'atteinte de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi. Il eut envie de dire merci à Lloyd, mais son ami n'aurait pas pu comprendre les sentiments qui lui étreignaient la gorge. Alors il se contenta de réagir comme il l'avait toujours fait: avec un sourire, un simple sourire, qui ne disait rien, mais exprimait tellement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Génis? C'est quoi ce sourire? Tu as un truc grave à m'annoncer ou quoi? »

_Lloyd, comment fais-tu pour toujours tout prendre à la légère,_ pensa-t-il. Mais il dit simplement:

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je comprends que tu sois tendu avec tout ce qui a pu se passer, et non, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter, je ne veux rien savoir à propos de tout ça, mais tu sais que justement c'est dans ces situations-là qu'il faut se tourner vers ses amis. »

« Lloyd, je crois que je n'ai plus besoin d'un cours magistral sur: tes amis sont là pour toi, tu sais. Moi, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher, un véritable ami. Alors que toi, tu n'en as aucune idée, tu es tellement sympathique, tellement aimé que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'on ressent quand une seule personne représente tout ton univers, et tu ne comprends pas non plus ce que ça peut faire que de savoir que cette personne ne te regardera jamais, ou que tu ne la reverras jamais plus! Mais toi, tout ça, ça t'est égal! Bien sur, tu as vu des gens qui t'étaient chers partir, mais toit, tu pouvais toujours te consoler avec tant d'autres de tes excellents amis! Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne comprends rien! »

Lloyd resta sans rien dire. Il avait laissé passer la tempête de hurlements, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter et que s'il parlait, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Alors il avait préféré attendre. Bien sur tout le monde le prenait pour Lloyd l'abruti, qui ne comprenait rien à rien, ou bien ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre. Oui, ça avait été vrai avant. Mais il avait grandi, il avait changé: il était devenu plus réfléchi, et comprenait ce que Génis pouvait ressentir. Mais ça ne servait à rien de lui dire, puisqu'il ne le croirait pas. Ca ne servait à rien non plus de compatir, puisque le demi elfe prendrait ça pour de la pitié. Alors qu'y avait-il à faire? Lloyd n'en savait rien/ Il savait juste qu'il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état-là, et qu'il n'aimait pas non plus se sentir impuissant face à ses souffrances. Il soupira et commença à parler:

« Génis, je t'en supplie, ne m'interromps pas et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne te paraîtra peut-être qu'un détail, mais pour moi, ça compte beaucoup. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? »

« Je pensais que ça te suffirait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Je ne peux pas t'offrir davantage. C'est impossible. »

Ce fut au tour de Génis de rester muet. Est-ce que Lloyd pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait? Ou bien se moquait-il de lui et prenait-il plaisir à le voir souffrir de la sorte? Une part de lui voulait croire que l'humain était sincère, mais cette part si obscure et inavouable ne voulait pas le laisser en paix et faisait régner le doute dans son esprit. Comment pourrait-il sortir de cette souricière?

« Tu...Tu le penses vraiment, demanda-t-il timidement. »

« Bien sur. »

« Vraiment, vraiment? »

« Oui. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Génis ne parvenait pas à douter de l'honnêteté que cachait ses grands yeux bruns. Enfin, il n'y parvenait plus. Il n'y avait que Lloyd pour parvenir à faire taire son mauvais ego de la sorte. Une fois encore, Génis aurait du remercier l'humain, tout lui dire, dissiper les nuages du doute et du mensonge qui peu à peu obscurcissaient la lueur de leur amitié, mais une fois encore, la peur d'être ridicule le fit taire. Etait-ce une erreur? Peut-être pas... Génis avait toujours suivi la voie de sa raison, quitte à parfois laisser hurler en vain la voix de son cœur et de sa conscience. Et son âme meurtrie saignait désormais en silence, trop exsangue et affaiblie pour pouvoir faire naître en lui des nouveaux remords. Un traître et un assassin ne devrait pas avoir de remords, se dit-il en pensant à Mithos dont il avait causé la mort. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas défendu, mais en plus, il avait pris part au combat. Lloyd avait beau eu lui dire que Mithos était mauvais et que c'était la seule solution pour sauver le monde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se réveiller toutes les nuits, ni de laisser couler ses larmes en silence sous la pâle clarté de la lune. Alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que toutes ces souffrances n'étaient qu'un juste châtiment pour toutes ses actions passées. Bien que les remords qui le tenaillaient étaient plus terribles que n'importe quelle sentence que pourrait jamais prononcer un tribunal, qu'il soit humain ou divin.

« Lloyd, est-ce que tu me méprises, demanda la demi elfe en s'arrêtant et en regardant l'étendue immaculée du parc par la fenêtre. »

« Qu'ets-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que non, je ne te méprise pas... »

« Tu devrais... »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

Génis se retourna vers son ami, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà tué un de mes amis, je pourrais tout aussi bien recommencer. C'est la première fois la plus difficile, non? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Génis se sentait en adéquation avec lui-même. Naturellement, cela le dégoûtait de devoir menacer son meilleur ami, mais il n'en ressentait aucune honte. Il se sentait intouchable. Il sortit de sa poche l'étoffe sombre et la montra à l'humain comme si ça avait été le plus beau des trophées.

« Tu vois ça? C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé! Moi, pas Lloyd Irving, ou Lloyd Auron comme tu préfères! Moi, un simple petit magicien, et pas un grand guerrier! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, lui répliqua-t-il méchamment. Tu perds complètement les pédales! »

« Non, j'ai rarement eu l'esprit aussi clair au contraire...Tu vois ça, c'est la preuve que je suis meilleur que toi! »

« Génis, reprends-toi! »

Lloyd le saisit par les épaules et commença à le secouer.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser un humain me toucher, dit Génis en repoussant les mains de son ami. Tu vas payer cet affront. »

Lloyd recula de quelques pas. A son regard, on pouvait voir qu'il avait peur, et cela réjouit Génis. Il aimait voir ce visage si fier se décomposer sous l'effet de la frayeur et de l'impuissance. Le demi elfe commença à incanter.

_Le grincement d'une latte le fit sortir de ses rêveries. LE sourire qui avait commencé à naître sur ses lèvres se figea aussitôt. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, préparant son corps à une rude bataille. Quoi que ce soit qui passe le coin du mur, il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Tout à coup, Génis se mit à regretter son ancienne cachette. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour: le temps des regrets était passé._


End file.
